


Leave Me Alone

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Comfort, Confusion, Flashbacks, Gen, Ra's al Ghul is a Creep, Sequel, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: Tim is still plagued by Ra's and how he helped him as a child.  He was doing fine until the memories came back to him in his dreams.  It gets worse when Ra's once again comes to his aid.Sequel to How You've Grown.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> May not be my best, but I tried. I hope you enjoy it.

" _I want to go home." Tim pleaded through tears._

_Tim was tied to a chair at gun point. He wished this was the first instance of getting kidnapped, not that it would make his situation much better, but sadly, he could not. Tim's father had upset a number of people, and his status as a high profile business man, definitely didn't go unnoticed._

_He was taken due to the latter and the money they could use Tim to profit off of. A ransom call had been made and the group was just waiting for their demands to be met. While the promise of money was promising, Tim's terror made the wait less than ideal._

_"Shut up." The head thug growled._

_His tone didn't stop Tim, only encouraging him to cry harder and louder. His speech became increasingly unintelligible as he continued to plead for his parents. With these terrified outbursts, the patience of the group was waning. A hand sharply hit the side of Tim's face._

_"I told you to shut up." The head thug threateningly reminded. "Now unless you want to lose your tongue, I suggest you listen."_

_"That's no way to treat a child." A voice echoed._

_This caused the group to jump as they scrambled to find the source of the statement. A green blur quickly snuck passed them._

_"People who hurt children are despicable," the man lectured, "but their psyche is fragile. So death is not an option."_

_The man crouched in front of Tim, untying him. Shaking, Tim watched as he did, trying to process what was going on. His mind trying to figure out why he recalled his savior._

_"It's okay Timothy." The man softly stated, helping Tim get on his feet._

_"Who are you?" Tim asked._

_"Don't you remember?" The man inquired. "I once found you when you got lost. The man with the funny name. Ra's."_

_Tim's head tilted curiously as the man offered a hand. It was a moment until he realized where he had recognized the man from. He recalled the rain and a man who helped him find his mom. He slowly inched closer, softly accepting the hand._

_"Let me get you home." Ra's calmly offered, picking Tim up._

Blue eyes blinked as Tim was brought out of sleep. He slowly sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. The light was barely bleeding through the curtains, which was a clear sign that is was morning.

It had been a few month since Tim was reintroduced to Ra's. A few months since he revealed it to Bruce that he had met Ra's as a child, and about a month since the memory like dreams started to surface. Memories that he had forgotten that he had buried, not that he was about to talk about it any time soon. He hadn't told Bruce about them, but he wouldn't be surprised if he was starting to get suspicious.

While he hadn't come into much contact with Ra's, Tim's whole demeanor had shifted bit by bit each day. He was getting a little more distant, which even by his normal tenancies was off. It probably didn't help that the one time Bruce didn't know they would encounter Ra's ended with just that and Tim coming out with a broken wrist and a sense of dreaded nostalgia. Tim thought he was starting to get the whole revelation by that point, especially since Bruce was trying to keep him away from Ra's until he felt ready. However, it was clear that this encounter decided otherwise, and sent Tim back.

Having sat there for long enough, Tim dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He knew Bruce and Alfred were expecting him for breakfast soon. Ten minutes worth of showering and changing was all he needed before Tim exited his room.

"Morning Tim." Bruce greeted, setting his newspaper down.

"Mornin'." Tim greeted, grabbing some toast and joined Bruce at the table.

"What's on the agenda today?"

"I've got to turn in my biology project. Then lunch with Kon, Bart, and Cassie. Then I've got to meet with Lucius to go over some schematics the new library you're funding."

Bruce nodded. With Tim requiring less and less school work given his intellectual prowess, interning with Lucius was a great way to keep him busy. And lunch with his Fellow Titans kept him pleasantly social. It was a great way to keep Tim stimulated.

"Sounds like a plan." Bruce accepted. "I may try to meet you there when my meeting's over."

"And what do the Wayne Enterprise executives wish to meet about today?" Tim curiously inquired.

"Security measures for families. Apparently abductions are on the rise and Wayne Tech has offered to donate some resources to help combat the problem. Security cameras, monitors and things in the like." Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "Obviously, the Dynamic Duo is here to help, but if I can help prevent it ahead of time. Speaking from experience, how often it happened to Dick was awful. Especially out of uniform. I've got the records to prove it. Last thing I need is for people's children to be abducted. Least of all you."

Tim's shoulder's dropped at Bruce's concerned tangent, his mind flashing back to his dream and Ra's. It didn't go unnoted, with Bruce swiftly picking it up. This wasn't the first mood shift he's witnessed. Nor would it be the last.

"Everything okay?" Bruce inquired.

"Yeah." Tim sighed, twitching. "Just thinking."

They sat there for a moment while Tim was deep in thought. Hair twitched as his looked at his watch. The perfect excuse.

"I've got to go." Tim sighed, quickly getting up and moving. "If I don't get the flash drive to Professor Smith by ten, he'll dock points."

He was out of the door before Bruce could get a word in.

"What has gotten into you?" Bruce sighed.

~

With the restaurant only a few blocks away, Tim enjoyed his leisurely stroll. The weather was nice and there was a pleasant breeze. The crowd wasn't too bad either with only a handful of people outside. As he took in his surroundings, Tim didn't notice a frame approach him until a hand landed on his shoulder.

Startled, Tim quickly looked around, identified his unwelcomed company. And it was the last kind of company he wanted. Ra's al Ghul. An attempt to escape proved unwise when the grip on Tim's shoulder tightened.

"Do not worry Timothy." Ra's calmly relayed. "I'm not here to hurt you." He glanced over his shoulder. "You are being stalked by a rather unsavory character."

Tim glanced back to see what Ra's was talking about. As stated, there was someone following them. A man was a few feet behind them. He didn't look too out of the ordinary for a Gothamite, but his posture and gait was surely questionable. Each step was aggressive and his expression threatening. How Tim hadn't noticed was strange. Tim's attention was brought back to Ra's when he felt his grip tighten slightly.

"I'll escort you to the restaurant." Ra's decided. "At least you'll be with your friends by then." That statement brought a confused response from Tim. "No need to fret. It's merely a short stroll."

Tim's stomach dropped a little, not comfortable with Ra's' decision. With him still processing the mixed emotions he harbored for Ra's, Tim didn't want to go anywhere with him. However, there was a problem a few feet behind them that he couldn't deal with as the Wayne heir, Tim Drake. And that was something to consider. Tim huffed. With all of that to consider and knowing that Ra's wasn't going to let him argue the point, he knew he had no choice but to accept Ra's' aid.

"Fine." Tim sighed.

~

They arrived at the corner where the restaurant was located without much problem. Glancing inside, Tim could see that Connor, Bart and Cassie were getting set at a table. Wanting to get a seat while they waited for him no doubt.

Ra's released Tim, allowing him to leave his side. Tim took a few steps forward before pausing. Though brief and unnerving, he couldn't help but feel like he should say something to Ra's. The man helped him in what could have been a troubling situation.

"Thank you." Tim awkwardly appreciated.

"You're very welcome." Ra's replied. "We can't take any risk with you Timothy." He took a step back. "Do enjoy your time with your friends and do stay out of trouble."

Ra's departed with that, leaving Tim to continue on with his planned lunch. Tim glanced through the window of the restaurant again before quickly trotting into the restaurant.

~

The lunch was a pleasant one. It was a great way for them to catch up outside of their heroics and enjoy their companionship. Tim tried to force his encounter with Ra's out of his mind, but he was still a little nerve racked about it. He acted like it was nothing, which was enough to fool two members of the group, but not the walking stress detector that was Connor Kent. When Bart and Cassie were out of earshot, on their way back to their home cities, he pulled Tim aside.

"Is everything okay?" Connor inquired.

"I'm fine" Tim replied with a nervous chuckle. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"When you were approaching the restaurant, your heartbeat was erratic and another heartbeat close to you. And you seemed a little uneasy."

Another nervous chuckle escaped Tim. Explaining Ra's wasn't going to be easy. Not that he wanted to explain his presence to begin with.

"It's nothing. I was just startled by a classmate." Blue eyes flinched, ready to change the subject. "Look, I've got to go. I've got my internship with Lucius and I don't want to be late."

Tim maneuvered around Connor, only for a hand to grip his arm. Tim halted, eyeing his friend with cautious annoyance. He was greeted by a concerned expression.

"It was Ra's wasn't it?" Connor asked.

It wasn't even a question at that point, even though it was disguised as one. Connor was the only other person Tim confided in as far as Ra's other than Bruce, with Connor knowing just a little more than his adoptive father.

"He approached me on the way here." Tim admitted.

"Did he hurt you?" Connor gasped,

"No, just escorted me here for the last block or two. Suspicious character following me apparently."

Both situations weren't pleasant, but the fact that Ra's took it into his hands to escort Tim was suspicious. Was he really just keeping an eye out for Tim? Was he just there at the right time? Or was he trying to stalk Tim for his next plot?

"Do you want me to take you to your internship?" Connor offered.

"No," Tim denied, "I'll be fine, but thank you anyways. Besides, you're needed back in Smallvile."

He could tell Tim wasn't having it, and no amount of arguing was going to change that. His grip on Tim's arm lightened as he released Tim. Feet began hovering over the ground, causing the half Kryptonian to barely levitate off the ground.

"Okay," Connor accepted, "but if you need me, call me."

"I will" Tim accepted.

With that, Connor left Tim. Not wasting anymore time, Tim turned his attention to his next destination.

~

The sound of a body smacking brick dully echoed in the alleyway. Tim could feel the bruise forming as he wearily eyed his attacker. It was the man from earlier. The one Ra's had spotted. And he wasn't alone, accompanied by what Tim could only assume was a friend and accomplice. From what Tim could gather, the man probably waited around long enough for Tim to leave the restaurant to jump him. They had gotten a few hits in, bruising his check and cutting him in several places. His clothes were torn where the man's knife cut him. Tim wanted to fight back, but one thing he had learned in these situations, was not to. Because while he could handle them, the last thing he reasonably needed was a fight, and the inevitable explanation would be problematic.

"Make sure his face is still recognizable." The man's friend reminded. "We need Wayne to know it's his brat."

"I know," The man accepted, "but we need to show just how serious we are with this threat."

"Or you could just let me go." Tim responded. "You'd avoid jail time."

"Shut up!" The man growled, punching Tim's stomach.

Tim hunched forward in pain.

"Keep this up and we will kill you."

"You will do no such thing." A voice decided.

This startled the duo, and horrified Tim. It was too recognizable for him to deny the voice's identity. However, that was all he could get in before a blade slashed the throat of the man's accomplice. He fell to the ground choking on the blood before slowly dying. The moment the man let Tim go to retaliate, the same blade sheathed itself in his chest. It stayed there until the man limply stood there.

Once the sword disengaged from the man, Ra's approached Tim. He began inspecting the teen for damage. Outside of the scrapes and bruises, Tim was alright. He looked pitiful, and the blood from the attempted abductor didn't help. However, Tim was holding up pretty well.

"Are you okay?" Ra's softly asked.

"Let me go." Tim weakly demanded.

Ra's ignored the demand, scheming what he should do next. He was well aware of where Tim was going. Neither needing to see Tim's current state.

"You'll need to get cleaned up." Ra's stated. "I may have something that'll fit you."

Ra's' close proximity did not help keep Tim calm. Nor did his manner of speech. The concerned parent like attention was strange, even more so from a man who was considered a dangerous adversary. A panicked lump formed in his throat and the need for space evident.

"I said let me go!"

Tim squirmed away from Ra's. He took a few steps away from Ra's facing him with bothered distress.

"Don't you get it?" Tim gasped. "We're enemies. You shouldn't be watching out for me."

"I recall stating that people who use children despicable. Especially when they harmed them."

That sparked a silence between them. Tim's mind backtracked to his dream. His memory. Ra's' statement was almost identical to the one he said when Tim was younger. If he hadn't gotten involved as Robin, he would have believed the man. However, he wasn't about to let Ra's off the hook for things that he had done since."

"Funny coming from a guy who broke my wrist not too long ago." Tim scoffed.

"I did not kidnap you and torture you, nor was I using you for personal gain. Such things are cruel."

Tim huffed. This wasn't the response he wanted. Not that he was surprised by it. Ra's defending his choices wasn't new, but that didn't mean this was any less disheartening.

"Why are you doing this?" Tim inquired.

Ra's approached Tim, careful with each step. Both hands clamped onto Tim's shoulders before he could take a step back.

"You have potential," Ra's complemented, "and I'd hate for something to happen to you before you reach it. Call it intuition, but I feel you will be a strong presence in the years to come."

"Let him go Ra's." A voice demanded, breaking their interaction.

Turning his attention to the presence behind Tim. Stoic as ever, Bruce strongly stood at the alley's entrance.

"The authorities are already on there way." Bruce coldly stated, well aware that he could nothing about Ra's as Bruce Wayne.

Ra's released Tim, taking a step back.

"Until next time, Timothy." Ra's concluded.

With that, Ra's fled the scene, leaving the scene in the dust. And while Tim was frozen, Bruce approached him without hesitation. Briefly inspection the damage, he would make sure he wasn't too hurt before taking Tim home.

~

Bruce called off the meeting and notified Lucius that he had found Tim, noting that Tim was shaken up after a scuffle and was too shaken up to come in. The board was a little disheartened, but understood, and Lucius sent his regards. As far as the bodies in the alleyway, they were discovered, though Ra's was nowhere to be found. An unfortunate finding that Bruce knew would happen. Had this happened on patrol, Bruce might have been able to do something, but there wasn't much he could do now.

Right now, his focus had to be on Tim. To investigate what happened. They were both sitting in Tim's room, hoping that Tim would be comfortable discussing what happened there. Tim was in a new set of clothes and the blood from the deceased cleaned off of him. He looked clean, but his body language was nervous, fidgeting as he held onto the sheets.

"I can't believe he stalked you in broad daylight." Bruce gruffly admitted. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Tim brushed off.

Bruce flinched, not believing Tim's statement.

"You're not fine." Bruce argued. "If you were fine, you wouldn't be on edge. Wouldn't flinch at the thought of abduction. Wouldn't freeze up when in close proximity with Ra's al Ghul." A hand landed on Tim's shoulder, hoping to comfort him.

Tim glanced down. There was no way that Bruce was going to let him out of this now. Evasion and denial wasn't going to help him. Honesty was. Regardless of how much he'd wish to avoid it.

"Ra's is a problematic enigma" Tim sighed. "The nostalgic attachment to a man I now call my enemy doesn't help."

Bruce nodded.

"It wasn't just one occasion, now I remember another instance where he had saved me."

Bruce was a little surprised, not that he chose to show it. He continued to listen to Tim, who was now shaking slightly.

"I don't want this attachment to him. I don't want his praise. I don't want his attention. But he is my enemy and I must fight him." Tim's shoulders dropped. "I'm at a loss."

"You know I will protect you, right?" Bruce confided.

Tim defensively shot up. It wasn't towards Bruce specifically, but his statement did give him an unpleasant reaction.

"But for how long?" Tim questioned. "We've fought him repeatedly and he hasn't gone away. He's not going to leave us alone."

Bruce stood up, towering over his adopted child. His expression was protective, but calm.

"Yes, he's here," Bruce agreed, "and that's not going to change anytime soon. But you're the one he shouldn't be obsessing over. And I promise to make sure of that."

Some Time Later

No one believed him. Thought he was grieving. Bruce was dead, or so they believed. But not Tim. He refused to believe that he was gone. As he sat in his room alone, he observed his surroundings, thinking about all the conversations, all the investigating, the one solid belief in him. And as much as he hated where that belief was coming from, he enjoyed it's familiarity. It's unwavering agreement. Activating a communicator, he made his decision final.

"Consider it a deal, Ra's" Tim accepted.


End file.
